Dear Anyone,
by Little Lady Lime
Summary: Dear Anyone, What's a yaoi doujinshi? -Allen Dear Moyashi and Lenalee, Trust me Moyashi, you don't want to know. And woman, NO. You will refrain from creating any more of that crap. -Kanda
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a really random story set maybe right after the Timothy Arc. Just so you know, they are all in the headquarters in this fic. The characters in this fanfiction all belong to Hoshino Katsura-sensei. I only own this weird plot,that's sadly all.**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_Do you want to go and have breakfast with me?_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_I'd love to! I'm starving from exercising and so is Tim._

_-Allen_

_Dear Lenalee and Allen-kun,_

_I wanna go too!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi,_

_In that case, why don't we all go? Let's ask Kanda and the others as well._

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_That's a great idea! This way we can all try to bond with each other. I'll call Yuu-chan._

_-Lavi_

_Dear Baka-Usagi_

_Oi! how many times must I tell you not to call me by my first name? Do you really like Mugen slicing your skin so much?_

_-Kanda_

P.S, Don't involve me with your shit. I don't want you losers spoiling my breakfast with your presence.

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_Yuu-chan's being mean to meeeeeee!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Kanda,_

_Stop trying to threaten Lavi, you should know by now that it will never work on him. Just join us for breakfast, you'll see us there anyway so what's the big deal?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_I'm not trying to threaten the Usagi. I'm warning him. Damn masochistic Usagi. Seeing your faces early in the morning is bad enough, I don't want to lose my appetite by sitting anywhere near you idiots as well._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_It's not Lavi's fault that he's like that. Some people are just...different._

_-Allen_

P.S, It's rude to call others idiots you know.

_Dear Moyashi,_

_Who the hell are you calling an idiot? And stop trying to defend the Usagi, just admit that he's stupid._

_-Kanda_

_P.S, I don't care. Sue me._

_Dear Yuu-chan,_

_Jealous are we? Don't worry, I only think of Allen as a little brother...most of the time._

_-Lavi_

_Dear Baka-Usagi,_

_Who's fucking jealous over that damn Moyashi? I'll slice you up for that comment!_

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda,_

_Which comment? Do you mean the later one?_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Stop trying to create complicated situations for yaoi doujinshi._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda_

_Does this mean I can create non-complicated situations then?_

_-Lenalee_

_P.S, You still haven't answered my first question._

_Dear Anyone,_

_What's a yaoi doujinshi?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi and Lenalee,_

_Trust me Moyashi, you don't want to know. And woman, NO. You will abide from creating any more of that crap._

_-Kanda_

_P.S, Choose whichever one you like, you'll probably delude yourself from believing my answer anyway._

_Dear Bakanda,_

_Really?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_Really._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda,_

_You're no fun. What kind of fangirl would I be if I didn't make doujinshis? And besides, it is not crap! It's art._

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Yuu-chan,_

_Aww~ you're trying to protect your Moyashi from fangirls. Kawai!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Baka-Usagi and Lenalee,_

_Che. I am not trying to protect him. And how can reading about two boys doing all that shit be called art anyway?_

_-Kanda_

_Dear Lavi and Kanda,_

_Notice how he doesn't deny the fact that Allen-kun is his, Lavi. Don't say it like that Kanda! Two boys making out with each other because they are in love is perfectly okay!_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_I don't really give a flying shit about two lovestruck guys but reading or seeing them fuck each other specially in weird-ass places is just GAY._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Anyone,_

_Oh dear God, I think my mind just lost it's virginity..._

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_I told you that you don't want to know._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_It's not so bad Allen! I mean, you had to find out eventually. How else are you and Yuu-kun supposed to ever get it on if you have no knowledge about it?_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi,_

_W-What are you t-talking about Lavi? Me and Kanda have no intention of 'getting it on'!...I think._

_-Allen_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Aww, can you see this Lenalee? Moyashi-chan wants Kanda to make hot passionate wild sex with him!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi,_

_Yes I can, yay, this is such a perfect scene for my fanfiction!_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Everyone,_

_Oi Moyashi, stop giving thses freaks funny ideas! Stay out of our personal life Baka-Usagi. And what the hell Lenalee? You're even writing fanfictions?_

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda,_

_Yes I am, you never told me not to write fanfictions._

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Stop. Stop now._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda,_

_Sorry but no can do. You're already preventing me from making doujinshis, don't you think that you're being too selfish now Kanda?_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_...If only your idiot of a brother knew._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Yuu-chan,_

_Actually, he does. He's a member of our yaoi club!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi,_

_...The fuck? You have a yaoi club? Che. Nevermind._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Anyone,_

_I think I am mentally scarred fro life. No, I think traumatized is a better description._

_-Allen_

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_Don't worry, Kanda will help you survive. Maybe the two of you will even do some loving!_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_…_

_-Allen and Bakanda_

_Dear Allen and Kanda,_

_*Giggle *_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_...O-kay then. Um, Kanda what are going to eat for breakfast?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_Soba._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_Oh is that so?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Allen-Kun and Yuu-chan,_

_Hey don't change the subject you two!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_Che. You're getting your usual mountain aren't you_

_-Kanda_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_I actually don't know what to get yet._

_-Allen_

_Dear Alle-kun and Kanda,_

_Hey don't seclude us you two!_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_Meet me in the cafeteria in five minutes._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_Eh, I thought you didn't want to eat with me?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_I meant that I didn't want to eat with ALL of you, not with you._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_Eh? B-But what will the others say..._

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_*Sigh* Just meet me down there already...Allen._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_Fine! I'll see you there in a bit...Kanda. *Blush*_

_-Allen_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_What the hell just happened?_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi,_

_I think we just succeeded to let our dreams turn into reality!_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Yay! Now we just have to wait for them to start groping each other! Ooh I need to always bring my camera with me! I hope that they do it in the bath!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi,_

_Yeah, I hope so too. Ugh, this is the last time that I'll allow Nii-san to create anyome weird experiments. This '24 Hours Silence Virus' of his is really taking a toll on my witting hand._

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Well look at the bright side, at least those two finally managed to hook up!_

_-Lavi_

_

* * *

_

**Wow this was very weird and completely random. I guess this is what you get for trying to write a fanfiction at 3 o'clock in the morning without sleep or coffee. Anyway, I hope that some of you who bothered reading this actually found it even a tinny bit funny. Sorry if I rushed the ending a bit. I blame the lack of sleep.**


	2. AN:Sequel of Sequel!

**Hey there everyone! I have just posted the Last instalment for my 'Dear Anyone,' series of oneshots. **

**The rating and pairings are still the same as before.**

**Oh my gosh, I just totally realised that I haven't put a disclaimer on 'Dear Everyone' and so I apologize! I sadly do not own -Man and never will. I am simply not talented and rich enough to accomplish such a tremendous feat. *sigh* I am not making any sort of money from my stories. I am still broke like silly. *sob. sob***

**Oh well, the title of the last instalment is "Dear No one,"**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the weird oneshots that I started out of a strange whim! Please enjoy the last story of this-somewhat-series! ^_^**


End file.
